vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elijah and Tristan
The relationship between the Original Vampire, Elijah Mikaelson and his first sired vampire, Tristan de Martel. Elijah and Tristan's relationship began in 1002, Southern France after Tristan's servant, Lucien aided the Original Vampires during their early days by bringing them to the castle of Tristan's father. Early History 1002, Southern France After Elijah and his family successfully presented themselves as nobles to Count de Martel, they attended a party in his court. Tristan and his sister Aurora arrived but their servant, Lucien, warned the vampires to stay away from them. During the next year, the vampires had assimilated well to the noble society, only Elijah's youngest brother, Kol Mikaelson, would feed on villagers indiscriminately. One of the survivors of his attacks was a woman who Tristan found. She told him what she had seen and he learned the truth about his father's guests. When Tristan tortured Lucien for seemingly having an affair with Aurora, he was confronted by Elijah and Klaus, who wanted him to stop punishing Lucien. Tristan boldly refused and told them that he knew the truth about them. When they threatened to kill him, Tristan promised them that if he died, he had prepared messengers to spread the word about their true nature, possibly catching the attention of whoever they were running from. The Originals backed down from the threat. Some time later, after word had spread of the Originals' presence, Elijah turned Tristan into the first vampire in his sire line, compelling him to believe that he was him to work as a decoy from Mikael. 1200's After Elijah founded the first ever society of vampires, The Strix, in hopes of collecting minds who would help create a better world, he was forced to abandon them when they were discovered by Mikael. Mikael came with an army at his back to confront his children and destroy the coalition of vampires. Elijah was forced to flee with his family once again, leaving the Strix behind to suffer Mikael's wrath. In the aftermath, Tristan found the Strix and offered them salvation. He was made their new leader in Elijah's absence, turning their focus toward more obscene influence over the world. Elijah returned after Mikael's attack but having left them, the Strix had no interest in following him again, remaining loyal to Tristan. Seeing that they weren't the same society he had hoped to create, Elijah willingly left them to Tristan. Throughout The Originals Series Season Three In I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans, after Elijah had heard that Aya had abducted Marcel, he found them in a large house. When he threatened Aya, Tristan revealed himself to his sire. When they had a moment alone, Tristan told him that Marcel's abduction happened because Marcel was a potential recruit for The Strix and that he wasn't a part of the real threat; the growing sire line war. Tristan told him that thanks to him and The Strix, Elijah's sire line had beaten back Lucien and now Lucien was desperate to exterminate Elijah's whole line by killing him. When Elijah remained skeptical, Tristan assured him that he was underestimating Lucien and that Lucien may try to use Klaus, his sire, against Klaus. Tristan revealed that he knew about Elijah's feud with his brother and that Lucien would try and use it to his advantage. When Elijah said that Klaus was already going to kill Lucien, Tristan told him that he couldn't be allowed to do that, since Lucien knew the location of a weapon that could kill them all. Elijah took Tristan's advice and stopped Klaus. In A Walk on the Wild Side, Tristan invited Elijah to the gala the Strix were hosting in New Orleans, though didn't believe he would actually attend. When Elijah arrived, he realized that the gala was an initiation for Marcel to join the society. Elijah watched as Marcel was tested by Tristan and successfully became inducted into the Strix. The following morning, Elijah questioned Tristan yet again on the Strix's intentions for New Orleans but Tristan remained adamant that Lucien was their true enemy. Elijah, however, remained unconvinced and told Tristan that his words were just as suspicious as Lucien's. In The Axeman's Letter, after learning Aurora de Martel had come to New Orleans, Elijah tracked down Tristan at a restaurant to question him on his sister's whereabouts. Tristan was unaware that Aurora had arrived and taunted Elijah over his apparent fear of what Aurora might tell Klaus about their past. Elijah showed Tristan the note Aurora left for Klaus, confirming that she was truly in New Orleans. In Out of the Easy, Elijah and Klaus invited Tristan, Aurora, and Lucien to the compound for Thanksgiving, wanting to learn the truth about their intentions. When they arrived, Elijah revealed that the Mikaelsons were aware of the alliance between Tristan and Lucien, despite their claims that they were at war with one each other. Tristan and Lucien explained their plans to entrap the Originals, wanting to protect them from ever being killed to protect themselves from dying along with them. After Aurora revealed she had dropped the neutralized Rebekah into the sea, Tristan threatened Freya to protect him and his sister from the Mikaelsons' anger. Elijah quickly subdued Tristan to protect his own sister. Later, Elijah watched and Klaus snapped Tristan's neck and took him prisoner, demanding Aurora give them back Rebekah in exchange for Tristan. In The Other Girl in New Orleans, Elijah held Tristan prisoner in the compound and tried to torture his half of Rebekah's location out of him. When Tristan and Aurora's boasts about being able to resist compulsion was proven true, Elijah asked Hayley to help break Tristan's body enough to breach his mind. Hayley bit Tristan and her werewolf venom started slowly killing him, allowing Elijah a chance to try and break through his mental defenses. Tristan from was later freed from being Elijah's prisoner thanks to Marcel and the Strix. Quotes Gallery Normal_TO304_1506ElijahHayleyTristan.jpg Normal_TO304_1518Tristan-ElijahHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_1572ElijahHayley-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO304_2251Tristan-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO304_3120ElijahTristan.jpg Normal_TO304_3131Tristan-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO305_1217Tristan-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO305_1267Elijah-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO307_1027ElijahKlaus-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO307_1895ElijahTristan.jpg Normal_TO307_1928ElijahTristan.jpg Normal_TO307_1946ElijahTristan.jpg Normal_TO307_2768KlausElijahAuroraLucien-Tristan.jpg TO308_0266ElijahTristan.jpg TO308_1475Elijah-Tristan.jpg TO308_1476Tristan-Elijah.jpg Trivia *Tristan was the first vampire ever sired by Elijah. **It assumed that Tristan was turned because Elijah needed a decoy for Mikael to chase. *Elijah and Tristan both seemed to have played a part in the formation of The Strix, with Tristan remaining its current leader. *They both dress in a very similar fashion, in fine suits and ties. They also both carry a handkerchief that they use to wipe off any blood they get on them. *Both have killed by casually removing the victim's heart. *Shortly after becoming a vampire, Tristan was compelled to believe that he was Elijah, in order to serve as a decoy for Mikael to chase. The compulsion lasted for a century. *Tristan told Elijah he knew about Elijah's romantic relationship with Gia. **Tristan also knew about Gia's death. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Help Needed Category:Enemy Relationship